


Happiness

by darasayyy



Series: Omega T'Challa and  Alpha Erik Fics [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darasayyy/pseuds/darasayyy
Summary: “Have you thought of a name?” Erik asked after several minutes of admiring their son.T’Challa nodded. “What about Nanda?” He said looking up with a smile, his eyes meeting Erik’s. “It means happiness.”~A/UIn which T'Challa and Erik have a baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries but I just wanted to write something cute and fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts you want to see me fill let me know in the comments or on tumblr at pessimistic-rainfall :D

Erik knew love.

 

He knew T’Challa loved him and he loved him back. That was love. But he had never felt immediate unconditional love until his son was placed in his arms.

 

The labor had been long and for hours he watched as his husband struggled to give birth. It was distressing and amazing at the same time.

 

Together him and T’Challa made life. And he couldn’t bring himself to look away from the newborn in his arm. So far, the baby had T’Challa’s nose, but those ears, they were all Erik’s. 

 

His son.

 

Erik had to admit it was jarring to think about. When he was planning his future and preparing to avenge the crime done against his father he thought nothing of what he would do after. He had assumed that after becoming king he’d sow his oats when that time came around, but never did he think he’d end up mated, especially not to the cousin he threw off of a waterfall.

 

Life was weird like that, but Erik would do it a hundred times over if this was the outcome.

 

The baby shifted in his arms and gave a yawn, eyes half lidded as if he wanted to see just who was holding him.

 

“Hello son” Erik whispered careful to not let his deep voice echo through the room. T’Challa had just fallen asleep after twelve hours of labor and it wouldn’t be ideal to wake him up with his mutterings.

 

The baby shifted his head nuzzling into the heat that Erik’s body gave off.

 

“I bet it feels different out here” the former black ops soldier whispered as he gently rocked the baby. “Definitely not as warm as being in you papa” Erik gave a chuckle, “trust me I know”

 

He used his left hand to gently fix the blanket his son was wrapped in.

 

“When Papa wakes up, him and Baba will name you.” He continued as he slowly began to walk around the room. “We’ve been waiting so long that now that you’re here it seems surreal.” Erik admitted.

 

“I was very surprised when your father got pregnant with you. We had been trying for so long that we figured a baby was out of question”

 

_(Flashback)_

 

_Ruling a kingdom was tiring._

_Ruling a kingdom was even more so tiring when your co-ruler is nowhere to be found. Erik hadn’t seen T’Challa since this morning when he woke to T’Challa asking him to meet with the council and in his sleepy stupor, he stupidly agreed._

_Meetings with the council were always tedious and they seemed to talk around issues instead of directly stating what they wanted._

_Politics were exhausting._

_The meeting lasted almost two hours before every council member was satisfied with the solution that was decided on._

_Erik dismissed them all, feeling a headache starting to build. Leaning back on the throne he raised a hand and rubbed the exhaustion out of his eyes. He was just about to leave and perhaps search for missing his mate when the doors to the throne room were thrown open._

_It was T’Challa and he was grinning like a mad man. Erik raised a brow in curiosity and watched as his mate walked to him grinning slightly when his mate plopped himself on his lap._

_“Where have you been?” He asked curiously wrapping his arms around T’Challa’s waist, and watching as T’Challa’s smile got deeper._

_T’Challa shrugged. “With Shuri, we had some important tests to run, that couldn’t wait.” He replied leaning into Erik’s embrace._

_“Oh?” Erik questioned his voice taking on a curious tone, “Tests for what?”_

_T’Challa’s eyes met his and he gave a mischievous smile. “I told her she was going to be an aunt and she didn’t believe me.”_

_Erik opened his mouth to reply and then closed it, he did this several times while T’Challa laughed. It was rare that he could surprise Erik and he took joy in the fact that he successfully shocked the alpha._

_“A baby?” Erik asked after what seemed like an eternity._

_T’Challa grinned his smile as bright as the sun. “Are you ready to be a Baba Erik?”_

_Erik gave a deep belly laugh._

_Maybe so._

 

_(End flashback)_

 

Erik chuckled at the baby grunted. As if offended his parents didn’t believe he was coming. “I know, I know. Silly of us, right?”

 

Erik paused “but you have to know that everything about me and your papa’s relationship has been a surprise. When we first met, I stole the throne from him, I thought I killed him...”

 

His son was going to know of his mistakes. Erik refused to hide any of his past deeds from him, in the hopes that his son would do better.

 

“Turns out your Papa is really strong. And he eventually took the kingdom back for himself.” Erik shifted the baby to his other arm. “I thought I was dead. I requested to die. Death is a sort of freedom. But your papa is stubborn and has this admirable sense of right and wrong. He couldn’t let me _die_ so he saved me.”

 

Erik chuckled softly as the baby blinked up at him, unfocused eyes squinting. “I know I was _angry_ , but your papa helped me work through it.” He paused. “Your papa’s good like that, he never gives up on those he loves.”

 

The baby let out a sound that Erik was going to classify as a chuckle. “Yeah laugh it up, when you begin making trouble of your own you’ll see.”

The baby let out a contented sigh and Erik smiled, continuing to talk to his son. “Your father saved me. Out of the two of us he’s stronger in ways that I can’t possibly hope to match.” He paused briefly “but I don’t ever want you to doubt my love for you. I’m not always the best at emotion. But know I’ve loved you since I found out about you.”

 

Erik said as he softly ran his index finger across the baby’s cheek. Reveling in how soft his skin felt. “I definitely won’t be the best Baba, but I’ll try. Me and you, will do this family thing together. We’ll get it right”

 

“You shouldn’t sell yourself short.” T’Challa’s raspy voice called from the bed. Erik glanced over at his mate. Who laid with his eyes half lidded fighting to close as he watched Erik and their son.

 

Erik shot his mate a smile before carefully walking back to T’Challa’s hospital bed. He watched as T’Challa slowly pushed himself up and held out his arms for their son. Gently depositing the baby in T’Challa’s arm Erik sat beside him on the bed.

 

He watched with unhidden interest as T’Challa stared at their son in awe. Erik could understand the feeling.

 

“Have you thought of a name?” Erik asked after several minutes of admiring their son.

 

T’Challa nodded. “What about Nanda?” He said looking up with a smile, his eyes meeting Erik’s. “It means happiness.”

 

Erik nodded in agreement.

 

 It was perfect.

 

“Welcome to the world Prince Nanda.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts you want to see me fill let me know in the comments or on tumblr at pessimistic-rainfall :D

His son was evil.

 

Nothing anyone could say to defend this little monster would convince Erik otherwise.

 

He did not know why he agreed to stay with Nanda as T’Challa went to meet with the United Nations, but he regrets that decision immensely. In fact, he’d rather stand and do a hundred-peace meetings than have to deal with the tiny tot by himself again.

 

His mate hasn’t even been gone for a full day, and the little tyke was definitely taking advantage of his Papa’s absence.

 

Who knew Erik would be the lax parent?

 

Erik watched in horror as his toddler ran down the hall naked as the day he was born giggling as if he was having the time of his life.

 

He probably was.

 

“Nanda! Come here now!!” He called jogging after the one-year-old, as the Dora Milaje snickered not even bothering in assisting in the capture of the little prince.

 

_Traitors._

After successfully wrangling his baby Erik finally managed to put him in a diaper and romper.

 

“I’d like to see you take that off.” He muttered proud of himself as he picked up his son, who gave him a smile with all four of his teeth.

 

“Baba,” he said, which Erik took to mean _you may have won this round but just wait!_

 

~

 

The next hurdle of Erik’s day was nap time.

 

Usually, T’Challa was able to put Nanda down with a finesse Erik didn’t have. It was almost as if his son could smell the hesitancy radiating off of his father as Erik tried to adhere to the schedule set by T’Challa and took advantage of that by refusing to sleep.

 

He tricked his Erik the first time he was put to down for his nap. Pretending to lie down, Nanda waited until Erik left the nursery to climb out of his crib and play with toys he could reach.

 

And after three times of Nanda leaving his crib, Erik decided that perhaps they should take a nap together.

 

They both needed it.

 

After sleeping for what felt like a year (but was actually closer to an hour and a half). Erik felt tiny feet hit his face.

 

Blearily opening an eye, he watched in mild amusement as his son wildly slept his feet moving, as if he was running away from something in his sleep.

 

Gently he positioned his son away from his face and tried to slip back into sleep when a soft kick in the nose made his eyes snap open.

 

Squinting he looked at his son.

 

How can he cause trouble _in his sleep_?

 

Was this some sort of punishment for trying to take over Wakanda? Surely Erik hadn’t been this much trouble as a child, so the blame had to fall on Nanda’s Papa.

 

 _Yes_. He thought in agreement with himself as he watched his son sleep, Nanda’s mischievous spirit definitely came from T’Challa.

 

Erik gently lifted the sleeping toddler up and placed him on his chest. Closing his eyes as the familiar weight comforted him.

 

He was on the brink of sleep when he felt a fist hit his face; a long sigh left him.

 

_What is sleep?_

 

~

 

The final hurdle of Erik’s day came with dinner.

 

His son was a messy eater. It was expected to some extent because he was a toddler, but Erik felt as if he was extra messy because of his Papa’s absence.

 

Erik winced as mashed pear landed in his hair slowly beginning to drip down his locs. He laughed. “Thanks, Nanda.” He said trying to guide a spoon with baby mush to his son’s mouth

 

So, caught up in trying to get the food in his son’s mouth he did not notice Shuri enter the room with a camera in her hand.

 

“Erik! The picture of domesticity! I cannot wait to show my brother.” She said loudly directing Erik’s attention to her as the camera clicked taking several pictures.

 

Erik knew it would be futile in asking her not to show the pictures to T’Challa. She took some sort of pleasure in constantly finding new ways to embarrass him.

 

Still, it didn’t hurt to try. Maybe she’d delete the most unflattering ones?

 

Opening his mouth to ask for her to delete them he was unpleasantly surprised when baby mush landed in his mouth.

 

Erik could only imagine how he looked right now, mouth wide open with baby food thrown in it glaring at his baby.

 

It must’ve been a hilarious sight because Shuri was hysterical as she snapped more pictures.

 

God, he could not _wait_ until T’Challa got back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Nana_087 for the idea!!!! If you guys have any prompts that you'd like to see me write please put them in my comments or at pessimistic-rainfall on tumblr!
> 
> ~
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Nakia was pregnant.

 

It had been a surprise to T’Challa who hadn’t even known Nakia was seeing M’Baku. But he was happy for the two nonetheless.

 

He was prepared to be the fun uncle to her baby and couldn’t help but smile at the fact that her child would play with his son Nanda.

 

What T’Challa wasn’t expecting however, was his son’s obsession with babies.

 

Nanda was observant and noticed right away Nakia’s growing middle and had run up to her on unsteady feet and touched her belly in wonder.

 

She smiled at the prince and pointed to her growing middle. “It’s a baby Nanda.” His eyes had widened with wonder, and T’Challa didn’t think much of the encounter.

 

He should’ve.

 

~

 

When T’Challa and his son got back from visiting Nakia, his son had instantly wiggled to be let down.

 

T’Challa had watched in amusement as Nanda ran to Okoye his favorite Dora Milaje guard and placed his little hands on her flat tummy and declared “Baby,”

 

Okoye laughed, loudly and shook her head. “Sorry little prince, there is no baby there.” She replied her grin stretching wider as the toddler pouted, making a face similar to his Baba’s.

 

Nanda looked to T’Challa hands still on Okoye’s belly. “Baby,” he insisted at his Papa and frowned when T’Challa shook his head and laughed. “No baby Nanda.” He said before walking over and scooping the child up.

 

“Let’s go find Baba, eh?” He said smiling at his son. As he began the search for his husband

 

~

 

They found Erik hunched over some paperwork in the study he shared with T’Challa.

 

“Hello love” T’Challa called out sending a smile Erik’s way when their eyes met. Nanda wiggled in T’Challa’s arms, and T’Challa gently deposited him on the ground.

 

T’Challa’s attention was soon diverted from his toddler as Erik stood up from his desk and walked to him pulling him into an embrace.

 

“I missed you today,” Erik said before leaning down and capturing his husband’s mouth in a kiss. T’Challa leaned in wrapping his arms around Erik’s neck when the familiar weight of his toddler ran into his leg.

 

Chuckling they pulled apart, and both gave Nanda similar looks of amusement. He paid them no mind as he placed unsteady hands on T’Challa’s flat stomach.

 

He stared stubbornly up at Erik, knowing if anyone his Baba could get him what he wanted.

 

“Baby!” He said and watched with innocent eyes as his Baba busted into laughter.

 

Erik laughed at his son. “There’s no baby in Papa, Nanda.” He said reaching down to rub his sons head.

 

It was the wrong thing to say.

 

Nanda’s lip quivered, and he began to have a temper tantrum. He fell to the floor, crying kicking his limps in any direction they’d go in.

 

T’Challa rushed to pick him up and quickly began to comfort him.

 

After a couple of minutes of being comforted by his papa, Nanda fell asleep on T’Challa’s shoulder one hand gripping the collar of his shirt tightly.

 

When T’Challa was sure his son was deep enough in sleep he turned his attention to his husband.

 

“Are you done for tonight?” And when Erik nodded yes, they began to slowly walk to Nanda’s nursery.

 

T’Challa laid Nanda in the crib and tucked the blankets around him, before dimming the lights and quietly closing the door.

 

“Have you thought about it though?” Erik’s voice startled T’Challa, and he quickly turned to face his husband. “Giving Nanda a sibling?” he elaborated.

 

“Sometimes, it would be nice if he had someone like Shuri to look after and be looked after by,” T’Challa admitted.

 

A mischievous look took over T’Challa’s face as he stepped closer to his husband. “You know what’s better than talking about future kids?” He asked a hand reaching to caress Erik’s bicep.

 

Erik shrugged “What?”

 

T’Challa’s smile turned into a smirk.

 

“Trying for one.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys tell im having a lot of fun writing Baba Erik?
> 
> ~
> 
> If you have any prompts you want to see me fill let me know in the comments or on tumblr at pessimistic-rainfall :D

The first time Shuri saw Erik walk past her with Nanda strapped to her chest she cackled loudly.

 

Taking out her ever-handy camera she took several pictures as the man scowled at her. Shuri’s laughter increased in volume when she realized Erik and her nephew were  _matching._

 

“What?” Erik questioned as Shuri’s light laughter continued and watched as she shook her head. 

 

“Nothing,” she replied her mouth forming a smirk “Has T’Challa seen you two yet?”

 

Erik shook his head “Not yet; I thought Nanda and I would take a walk around the market, while T’Challa conducts court.” 

 

Shuri gave him a shit-eating grin. “Oh! You  _have_  to let me tag along.”

 

~

 

Erik might have underestimated the amount of attention he and his son was going to get while out and about. 

 

It seemed like every shop that they went to; every patron seemed to start taking pictures of the matching prince and king. 

 

Erik had decided to go to a sweets shop (his favorite place in this whole market) and pick up some fresh taffy.

 

He stood and pointed to the shop clerk pulling the Taffy pointing out the action to his son.

 

“Look Nanda!” He said softly watching as his son reached out as if he could reach the candy. “I know it’s cool right?”

 

Erik ignored Shuri’s giggles and the flash of her camera. 

 

Instead, he decided to focus on the store clerk who brightly handed him some of the taffy wrapped in a pretty package while offering Nanda a chocolate covered strawberry. 

 

Nanda took the fruit and began to gum on it. The sight though messy was adorable and Erik watched as Shuri and the other shop patrons cooing as they began to snap even more pictures of their prince.

 

Whatever.

 

~

 

The day of shopping was more than Nanda could take and he was sound asleep before they even exited the market. 

 

When they got to the palace, Shuri darted off to her lab to work on some things (which translates to posting all of the pictures she took and putting funny captions under them), while Erik went to search for T’Challa.

 

It didn’t take long for him to find his love, who was lounging in their room scrolling through the Wakandan entertainment gossip sites.

 

T’Challa smiled at him, “Hello my model boys!” He greeted his voice taking on a teasing tone.

 

Erik sighed. “The pictures are up already?” He asked resigned, there is no such thing as privacy when you are royalty, especially when you’re a royal with a toddler.

 

T’Challa laughed, “There have been pictures of you two being posted since you left the palace. You both look great if it weren’t for Nanda inheriting your temperament I’d suggest we sign him up for modeling.” Erik rolled his eyes at T’Challa before gently removing Nanda from the chest carrier laying him down softly beside his husband.

 

“You would think they’d find something better to do” he replied stripping down to his boxers before sitting on the other side of his son. 

 

T’Challa chuckled turning his attention back to the article with various pictures of his husband and son from different angles “I mean you are a sight, a baby strapped to your chest and you both wearing adorable matching outfits, if I weren’t already pregnant again I’d definitely want another.” 

 

Erik shook his head and replied exasperatedly “I just wanted taffy.”

 

T’Challa gave him a look, “Did you save any for me?” He asked voice slightly hopeful, face falling when Erik bit his lip. 

 

Erik released a sigh, “I’ll go back tomorrow and get you some” 

 

T’Challa smiled and leaned over kissing his husband softly. 

 

“Thanks, love!”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any prompts that you'd like to see me write please put them in my comments or at pessimistic-rainfall on tumblr!
> 
> ~
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Also I don't watch dragon ball z so don't hate me

_Erik_  T’Challa mused  _was a geek._

 

T’Challa watched as Erik and their son sat cuddled together in their entertainment room watching some dragon cartoon? 

 

He couldn’t remember the name, but he did remember Erik telling him how amazing the show was. After watching one episode with him T’Challa found himself doubting Erik’s judgement.

 

_Anime._

 

He corrected himself _,_ remembering how when he mistakenly had said he wasn’t interested in the cartoon how offended Erik looked and the lecture he was subjected to about the difference between cartoons and anime. 

 

Nanda, however loved the anime. He and Erik would go missing for hours at a time only to be found in their pajamas watching flying men and fight scenes that seemed to last four episodes.

 

T’Challa snickered drawing their attention to him. Both Erik and Nanda shot him twin looks of annoyance.

 

“Are you finally ready to join the dark side?” Erik called out teasingly. T’Challa was just about to say no when Nanda yelled “Dark side!” 

 

A laugh escaped T’Challa and he reluctantly nodded, walking slowly to where they sat cuddled. 

 

T’Challa sat on the other side of Nanda relishing his warmth. 

 

“So, do they ever catch this dragon they’re chasing after?” He asked after watching the salamander thing throw the flying man. 

 

“Shhh!” Nanda said loudly, eyes not leaving the screen.

 

Rolling his eyes  T’Challa  watched for a couple of more minutes before saying “you know I thought the one you showed me with the kid saying believe it was bad but this one is even worse.”

 

T’Challa bit back a laugh as Erik shot him a look.

 

“You can’t talk about any of shows me and Nanda watch, when you willingly watch _The View_ ” He replied his face contorting to one of disgust.

 

“What? I think they have interesting points of view and at least it makes sense” T’Challa said crossing his arms, “Like look at that, for the past fifteen minutes this man has been floating! And no good fight lasts a billion episodes.” He finished turning to the screen.

 

Erik snorted “Well Me and Nanda are trying to watch Vegeta beat Frieza so, either watch or be quiet.” 

 

Nanda nodded enthusiastically “Quiet Papa!”

 

T’Challa rolled his eyes. He stuck around for a couple of minutes more before deciding to leave, but not before pressing kisses on both of their heads. 

 

He’ll leave the anime geeks alone.

 

For now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any prompts that you'd like to see me write please put them in my comments or at pessimistic-rainfall on tumblr!
> 
> ~
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

T’Challa forgot how tiring pregnancy was.

 

In his second trimester he’s constantly battling fatigue, and it had gotten to the point where Erik had to take over council meetings after T’Challa fell asleep during the last three he attended.

 

So, T’Challa decided to take advantage of all his free time stole Okoye away so the two of them could visit Nakia and her new baby.

 

When they finally arrived at the Jabari palace they were greeted by M’Baku. He looked tired, but happy like most new parents, as he waved them in.

 

They made small talk as he led them to the room where his mate lay cradling their new arrival. T’Challa grinned and even Okoye had a slight smile on her face.

 

“Come close.” Nakia said softly beckoning them over. “This is my daughter, we have named her Ianthe.”

 

“She is beautiful, and that is a strong name.” Okoye said as she peeked at the cherub face, inhaling the sweet scent of baby.

 

T’Challa nodded in agreement. “Of course, it’s strong, the Jabari wouldn’t expect anything less from their future leader.”

 

Nakia laughed. “She could decide to be a spy.” She pointed out shooting T’Challa a teasing look as he snorted.

 

“With you as her mother? She’ll decide to be queen just to be contrary.” He shot back his eyes drawn Ianthe as her arms moved in her fur blanket.

 

Nakia studied her two friends.

 

“So, how’s the family? How’s W’Kabi? Are you ever going to make an honest man out of him?” She questioned them.

 

T’Challa shrugged “Now that I’m showing Nanda as taken to pointing to my stomach and saying fat.” He rolled his eyes as Nakia laughed. “I tried to get him to stop, but he’s inherited Erik’s stubbornness and takes any direction as some sort of challenge. I’m hoping this one will have my temperament.” He said hand going idly to rub at his growing bump smiling softly as he felt movement against his hand.

 

Nakia turned her attention to Okoye raising a brow playfully, watching as her friend smirked.

 

“W’Kabi has been dropping hints, if you can call them that he’s as subtle as the rhinoceros' his tribe raises.” She replied shrugging “But after some thoughts I have consented to have a ceremony with him, at the end of the year.” 

 

Nakia smiled. “I cannot wait to cry at your ceremony.” She said watching as Okoye rolled her eyes a small grin on her face.

 

“Do you want to hold her?” Nakia asked offering her bundled baby to Okoye.

 

“I’d thought you’d never offer.” She replied gently taking the baby from Nakia’s hands.

 

Okoye would deny it, if confronted but she loved children. The Dora Milaje captain always made sure to slip Nanda a treat and she would definitely spoil Nakia’s baby the same way. Maybe one day she’d have some of her own.

 

_Eventually._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pre-Nanda

If anyone asked T’Challa he wasn’t sneaking per say.

 

He just happened to wait until his mate fell asleep until he ate a snack.

 

Don’t get him wrong Erik wouldn’t complain that T’Challa was snacking especially to feed their baby, but he felt judged.

 

He felt for the first time in his life completely ugly.

 

Erik was all sculpted and perfect and T’Challa felt like a lump of of blubber when standing next to him.

 

Hence T’Challa sneaking to the kitchens after Erik fell asleep to enjoy the ice cream that Erik hid in back of the freezer.

 

It was some American brand that Erik insisted was better than any Wakandan icecream he’s had and T’Challa had to reluctantly agree. 

 

Carefully grabbing the pint he picked up and spoon and slowly lugged his body on the top of the counter. Once settled he began to slowly dig in.

  
Savoring the cool chocolatey taste of cookies and cream.

 

This was heaven.

 

Ice cream never tasted so good. Perhaps it was pregnancy? Did pregnancy make all unhealthy snacks taste extremely good?

 

That’s how they get you.T’Challa mused. Everything tastes amazing so you have to eat more. 

 

He guided another spoonful into his mouth humming slightly moving his head to the beat, as he scooped up more ice cream.

 

T’Challa was caught up in his song and dance that he didn’t notice Erik at the door of the kitchens quietly laughing at his pregnant mate.

 

Stealthily, Erik left and came back with a camera and began to take picture of T’Challa.

 

Once he got enough, he decided to make his husband aware of his presence.

 

Clearing his throat Erik playfully said “I knew someone was eating my icecream.” Watching with a smile on his face as T’Challa quickly turned to face him shielding the icecream from him.

 

T’Challa swallowed “No you didnt, you’re just paranoid. I barely ate any last time.” He replied waving his sooon around. 

 

Erik laughed and moved towards his husband, standing in between T’Challa’s legs.

 

“You don’t have to sneak.” Erik said watching as T’Challa frowned.

 

“Of course _you’d_ say that”

 

Erik tried his best not to look offended.

 

“I mean look at you, not an ounce of fat on you, whereas I feel like I’ve swallowed a whole person. I can’t even see my feet standing up. ” T’Challa continued a sad look on his face, he refused to cry but he felt on the brink of it. 

 

Erik raised a brow as he watched several emotions flash across T’Challa’s face.

 

_Hormones_

 

“I think you look amazing, big with my child” Erik said his voice deepening. “If you’re feeling up to it I can show you just how amazing I think you look.”

 

T’Challa twitched a wave a arousal rushing through him as he stared at his smirking husband.

 

His icecream forgotten, he gently got off the counter and let himself be led back to the bedroom by Erik.

 

Erik made good on his promise that night. Showing T’Challa numerous times  exactly what he thought of T’Challa’s pregnancy body.

 

Perhaps being big and pregnant wasn’t a bad thing. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

T’Challa was _horny_.

 

The whole day it bugged at him like an itch. He felt like an addict. It couldn’t be helped that his husband seemed to prance around the palace looking the way he did. It was like he did it on purpose.

 

Probably.

 

However never one to slack on duties, T’Challa refused to give into his hormones and instead tried to work away his want.

 

It didn’t work.

 

He was irritable, and short with everyone and the servants sensing his bad mood avoided eye contact with him when he walked in the room. T’Challa couldn’t even bring himself to feel bad, he was four months pregnant and all over the place (or so Erik would say).

 

T’Challa had been lazily looking over building reports not really paying attention to what he was reading when the door to his study opened. He knew right away it was Erik, who didn’t believe in knocking when it came to search for T’Challa.

 

Lifting his head, he stared unabashedly at his husband, admiring the view. Erik didn’t simply walk. He stalked, and when he wasn’t angry Erik stalking towards you was very attractive. Actually, who was he kidding Erik mad was very attractive.  

 

T’Challa bit his lip meeting his husband’s eyes, who in turn smirked at him.

 

“I’ve heard you’ve been terrorizing the people today.” Erik said in a teasing tone as he sat on the desk.

 

T’Challa rolled his eyes.

 

“I didn’t terrorize anyone” He said, ignoring Erik’s chuckles, as he came from around the desk to embrace his husband.

 

“That’s not what I heard princess, even Okoye is avoiding you.” He said before leaning close to his husband, bumping his nose gently against T’Challa’s.

 

“What’s wrong love? Why is my princess cranky today?” He asked a teasing tone to his voice.

 

T’Challa stared at his husband, with want on his face, and he watched excitedly as Erik’s pupils dilated.

 

Erik gave him an amused look. “Oh.” He said voice deepening while raising a brow. “I know what’s wrong.” He smirked hands roaming T’Challa’s body. “You’re craving me?” he asked.

 

T’Challa shot him a look.

 

 Erik was so annoying when he was smug. “Perhaps, or maybe I missed my strong lover who went away on business.” He said teasingly watching as Erik’s face darkened.

 

In one smooth motion Erik slid lifted T’Challa on the desk, positioning himself between T’Challa’s legs before capturing his husbands lips in a kiss.

 

It was soft, and T’Challa’s hands began to tug at Erik’s pants when they heard their son. He was loudly calling after them alternating between “Baba!” and “Papa!”.

 

They froze.

 

Both praying internally that their son would somehow miss the study door and continue elsewhere.

 

No such luck.

 

They waited in silence, hoping to hear his footsteps pass the door when they heard familiar laughter. It was Shuri.

 

Erik groaned softly. Praying that she’d take the tyke wherever she was headed.

 

“What are you doing little prince?” They heard her ask. Listening intently to Nanda’s babbles as he said Baba and Papa in between nonsense syllables.

 

Shuri hummed as if everything he said made sense before saying voice filled with amusement. “Well It seems your Baba and Papa are in here” She said raising her voice. “It would be a shame to know that his parents were ignoring him.  This is your only warning. Do not scar me brother.” She said giving them a minute to fix themselves.

 

When she was sure they were decent she opened the door and placed Nanda in. “Have fun!” She called before walking away, ignoring the glare T’Challa sent her back.

 

Nanda ran to his parents oblivious to the look on his parent’s faces. Lifting his arms up he asked to be held which Erik did. Turning to look at his husband he said

 

“Maybe we should invest in a nanny that can actually control him.”

 

T’Challa scoffed. “Good luck in finding one.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I saw the cutest vid on tumblr and that inspired this. Here's the link if you want to see it. --->   
> http://pessimistic-rainfall.tumblr.com/post/171587826275/jayr3496-teechanell-killakillakadafi191

Erik was looking for his son. 

 

Nanda was two and a half and has fell in love with the game hide and seek. So, they decided to play while T’Challa did work. 

 

He quickly counted to ten and then shouted, “Ready or not Nanda I’m coming for you!” Listening for his son’s giggles. He hasn’t yet understood the ‘hide’ part of the game. 

 

Erik looked around he and T’Challa’s rooms checking first in their closet. Walking through the walk in he said playfully “Is Nanda in here?” There was no response. 

 

He then headed to the nursery connected to their room. Peaking under the crib, looking in the toy chest and checking in the closet. 

 

No Nanda.

 

The only other place to check was he and T’Challa’s room. 

 

Erik walked in slowly, making sure to avoid the bed where a blanket was wiggling. 

 

Instead he bent over and looked under the bed. Sighing dramatically “Nanda’s not under the bed”

 

He stood up and checked behind the curtains, “he’s not behind the curtains either” Erik paused “I wonder where Nanda is?” 

 

There was a soft giggle from the bed. 

 

“Nanda?” He called voice full of amusement “are you under the cover?” 

 

There was a pause “No!” Nanda called back, and Erik couldn’t contain his laughter.

 

“Okay” he responded before walking quietly to the bed, watching as the blanket tried to stay still.

 

After a couple seconds of quiet he suddenly reached out and grabbed Nanda. 

 

“Got you!” He said smiling as Nanda’s giggles filled the room. 

 

Their laughter filled the room. 

 

This was joy.

~

 

Waiting for Nanda to find him was hilarious.

 

Erik stood behind a curtain silently laughing as Nanda passed him for the third time. 

 

He watched as Nanda babbled calling “Baba!” Every time he got to a place where he thought Erik was. 

 

It was cute. 

 

Nanda had this serious look on his face that mirrored the look T’Challa would wear before talking to the council. 

 

He crossed his arms looking around of his baba when he spotted feet. Erik watched as his son’s face lit up. “Got you Baba!” He yelled laughing.

 

Erik laughed. “You did Nanda! Why don’t we go eat?”

 

Nanda shook his head pouting. “No! Seek!” He said looking at his father with tears in his eyes.

 

Erik sighed.

 

Resigning himself to playing hide and seek until T’Challa hunts them down for breaking Nanda’s schedule.


	10. Chapter 10

T’Challa would never get over the feelings he gets when he is with his son.

 

Currently he was watching in amusement as Nanda lounged in the bed, soaking up the sun from the large window in he and Erik’s room.

 

T’Challa was on the edge of sleep when he felt a movement. He must’ve made a sound, because Nanda’s attention was on him. Frowning in a way reminiscent of his Baba Nanda. 

 

“Papa?” Nanda said in a questioning tone as he sat up to look at his pregnant father.

 

T’Challa couldn’t help but laugh. Nanda had such a serious look painted across his soft face. It was cute, and reminded him of the look Erik gives him when he's "overworking" himself.

 

“I’m fine Nanda, the baby just kicked me.” He said rubbing his belly softly with a smile across his face.

 

T’Challa was unprepared for his son’s reaction. Nanda got an angry look on his face before unsteadily standing and slowly walking to his papa’s lap. Once there he sat and turned his attention to his papa’s growing bump. 

 

“Bad! Baby, kicking is bad! Time out!” he said gesturing wildly with his hand.

 

His son's version of reprimanding was very accurate, and T’Challa had to bite his lip to stop the laughter that threatened to spill out. Instead he gently caught Nanda’s hand before it accidentally strikes his bump and softly said, “The baby is not bad, the baby is kicking to say hello.” 

 

Chuckling at the confused look he got from his son, he decided to show him instead. T’Challa gently placed Nanda’s hand on his belly trying to move it around, to see if the baby would kick again. After a couple of minutes of rubbing a soft fluttery kick hit Nanda’s hand.

 

T’Challa smiled as his sons face lit up.

 

“That’s your baby brother or sister, saying hello.” The baby kicked against Nanda’s hand again and giggles spilled from the toddle.

 

“I think the baby likes you. It never kicks this much.” He said watching in amusement as Nanda laid his head to listen to his papa’s belly.

 

Nanda stayed like that, unnaturally still just feeling for movement for longer than T’Challa expected him to. It took longer for the baby to kick again but Nanda didn’t seem to mind. His son was grinning, and T’Challa felt happiness radiate through him.

 

There were no words that he could use to accurately describe just how much love he felt for his toddler and his growing baby.

 

Careful, not to disturb the toddler, he snapped a picture and then a short video with his kimoyo bracelet and sent it off to Erik, knowing his husband would be upset if he told him about this and didn’t have pictures to show.

 

Nanda must have gotten tired while waiting for the baby’s next movement because the next time T’Challa glanced down his toddler was asleep, lips still curled into a smile.

 

He’s going to be a good big brother, T’Challa mused idly before closing his eyes. His hand reaching up to caress his stomach.

 

“Can’t wait to meet you little one.” He whispered.

 

_Soon._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m feeling hella crappy, but I decided to post this while taking a break from updating claimed. Hope you guys like

Erik loved watching storms.

  
  
Even as a child, angry and alone storms always calmed him. There was nothing like the soft patter of the rain against the windows. Or, the roar of thunder from the angry sky; it was beautiful really.

  
  
Growing up in southern California didn’t give him many chances to sit through rain storms. Traveling with the black ops did; and if he closed his eyes he could still picture villages empty of people, their houses destroyed as the rain inflicted the final blow. There were many missions that ended with a storm, the water cleansing away the acts of evil men.

  
  
Wakanda’s rain was different.

  
  
Unlike California, or any other country Erik has traveled to Wakanda’s rain was angry. No matter how light the storm when it rained the water was always angry. Striking mercilessly at every surface, to him this was the most beautiful part of this country.

  
  
The sky was a striking purple as the storm rolled through the sky.

  
  
Erik sat at the mouth of the Vibranium mine, Nanda strapped carefully to his chest as they watched the angry drizzle cover the land.

  
  
Nanda babbled, baby voice getting louder as he kicked his feet out.

  
  
Erik chuckled, and adjusted the carrier so Nanda would have more wiggle room.

  
  
“You like the rain huh?” He asked smiling as Nanda’s uncoordinated hand hit his face.

  
  
“Me too Nanda.” Erik muttered eyes watching the sky carefully.

  
  
The rain was getting heavier, but there was no sign of lightening so Erik continued to sit nodding along to Nanda’s babbles as if what the baby was sayingmade sense.

  
  
“It’s cleansing you know? It touches every surface.” Erik reached his hand out letting the cool drops hit his palm. He let water pool in his hand for a bit before carefully bringing it Nanda’s attention.

  
  
A laugh escaped him as Nanda knocked the water out of his hand.

  
  
“Silly Nanda. What am I going to do with you?” He asked rhetorically laughing as Nanda’s curious fingers poked at one of his scars.

  
  
Erik was silent. Watching as his son’s small fingers traced unsteadily up his arm.

  
  
“One day you’ll ask about the scars. And you’ll find out what I did to get them. You’ll probably be hurt and I know you’ll distrust me, maybe even hate me” Erik paused and turned his attention back to the rain. “But hopefully like your Papa, you can learn to forgive me.”

  
  
Erik didn’t say anything for a while, instead he let himself be carried away by the rain, accented by Nanda’s occasional babble.

  
  
“Your Papa is a lot like rain.” He said at last laughingas Nanda kicked his legs out. “He’s strong. So much stronger than I. And he’s everywhere like water; I see him in our people, in myself and in you.” His voice grew softer and his sons head hit his chest.

  
  
Nanda began to fuss so Erik gently stood and paced with the baby making sure to keep his voice soft as he continued to mutter to his son. “If you grow to even be a bit like him, you’ll be a great man, and a wise ruler.”

  
  
Thunder rolled through the sky and Nanda laughed, amused by the sound. “When I was younger, before I lost my father I was scared of thunder.” Erik admitted as he leaned over to inhale the scent of baby. “My dad would sit in my room and tell me stories about home, about his God, until I fell asleep.” Erik paused.

 

“I don’t believe in God. I’ve seen too much to believe there’s anyone but messed up people controlling the scenes. But it’s important to your Papa, so it’s important to me.”

 

Nanda began to wiggle, as if he were uncomfortable in the carrier. Erik chuckled, and gently lifted the toddler out of it, deciding to hold him instead.

 

Erik gently laid Nanda on the ground watching with a smile as the baby rolled on his stomach in an attempt to become mobile.

 

Nanda began to wobbly crawl, babbling at his Baba, grinning when Erik nodded and “mmhmmed” at the right times.

 

They watched the rain until it began to tamper off. Erik glanced at his kimoyo bracelet. It wasn’t too late and they still had time before dinner.

 

So he sat watching the end of the storm, as his son crawled over him.

 

“It’s beautiful, ain’t it?” Erik asked Nanda his focus on the sky.

 

“Very. Everyday I fall deeper in love with Wakanda.” T’Challa’s soft voice startled Erik causing Nanda to laugh.

 

Erik turned his head to his husband shooting him a small smile. “I could say the same about you.”

 

T’Challa smiled, before going and sitting next to Erik gently picking up Nanda.

 

“Are you having fun? Watching the sky?” T’Challa asked as Nanda reached for his face.

 

Erik smiled and nodded gaze turning back to the sky. “I’ll never get sick of this view.”

 

T’Challa nodded his focus on his husbands face. “Neither will I.” He replied softly, reaching a hand to gently touch Erik’s.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
